Love Letter
by Chibwe
Summary: Clint is excellent with his arrows, but not with the dealings of love. Highschool AU Natasha/Clint


Author: Chibwe

Rating: PG

Pairings: Natasha / Clint

Summary: Clint is excellent with his arrows, but not with the dealings of love. Highschool AU Natasha/Clint

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful team at marvel~ or whoever there creaters are idk im terrible at this

Author's Notes: This is a fic for my best friend Natalie! This is set in a highschool AU, where everyone lives in Tony Starks home and are training to be crime fighters.

Status: Complete. Oneshot. May write more with this AU i dont know yet.

"Clint! Clint! " Natasha panted heavily as she ran to her friend, Clint Barton. He blinked as he heard his name being called, turning his head toward hers. He smiled widely when he saw it was her, laughing and ruffling her hair when she got close. Natasha grunted, swatting his hand away. " E-enough of that. Now then... are we going home now?" She asked, fixing her hair. Clint shook his head, smiling apolegeticly at her. " You'll have to walk home alone im afraid, Mr. Fury will cut my head off if i dont clean up from that...mess from earlier." Natasha sighed, nodding. " Very well then. I'll see you when you get home Clint." She grumbled, slinging her bag up over her shoulder and walking off.

Clint watched as she left, face breaking out in a bright blush when she was finally out of sight. He sighed and fiddled with an envelope he had pulled out, walking back into the school. Now, handwritten notes were fairly cheasy, with our modern day technology and all, but he was to nervous to do this in person or anything. Hell, he was to nervous to even put this in her LOCKER. He made his way up the stairs, stopping when he was right in front of it. " Okay buddy...you can do this..."He mumbled, hurridly pushing the envelope into her locker. He then quickly ran down the hallway, speeding out of the school and running back home.

When he got there, he was greeted with the sight of a half naked Loki being chased around by Thor. " Come brother! Let us go enjoy this wonderful day!" Thor shouted, laughing as he chased the petrified Loki. Loki growled, speeding off down into the basement." Dont come in on me when im in the shower!" Clint sighed, shaking his head. Couldnt they not fight for at least a day... He then went up to his bedroom, shaking off his backpack. Clint hurridly finished his homework, having a few hours left until he should go to sleep. He sighed, going to the shooting range. His bow was sitting off to the side, and he picked it up,loading his quiver with arrows. He then started shooting out arrows at the moving targets, smirking slightly. Suddenly, a bullet hit his target before his, and he spun around to see Natasha grinning at him, holding a pistol in her hand." Having fun? " She asked,coming closer and shooting at several targets. Clint grumbled, getting a slight blush and averting his eyes. " Yeah..." He sighed, turning back around and shooting off the last remaining arrows he was holding. Natasha sighed, setting her gun off to the side and looking at him. " I actually came to get you, Tony said you should come down to the movie with us." She said, going down the stairs. Clint hesitantly followed her, fiddling slightly with the ends of his shirt.

He had fallen asleep during the cheesy movie Tony had picked,his head resting on Natashas lap. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing one. Clint looked around, noticing that Tony, Steve and Bruce had all gone off. Loki and Thor were currently sleeping next to eachother on the floor, a blanket draped across them. Clint stretched, sitting up. Natasha was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly with her breathing. He smiled softly at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Clint made sure to pick her up gently, taking her back to her bedroom and laying her down on his bed. He went to his room, yawning tiredly and noticing it was 1 am. Great. He grumbled , not being able to fall asleep for another two hours.

Clint was incredibly nervous the following day as he walked to school, having slept in an hour late. He sighed as he entered his classroom , sitting down and listening to his teachers boring lectures. Natasha was sitting quietly beside him, occasionally glancing shyly over at him. Once the class ended, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the school, sitting under a tree with him. " We're skipping? "Clint asked curiously, sitting next to her. Natasha sighed and brought out the note, waving it in his face." What is the meaning of this? You trying to screw with me ? " She asked, eyes narrowing. Clint widened his eyes, furiously shaking his head." N-no! Of course not!" he said, looking down shyly. Natasha frowned, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. "... You like me then? " She asked, smiling one of her rare smiles at him. Clint gulped, face glowing bright red. He slowly nodded, cupping her hands with his. " Y-yeah...I...i really like you.."He mumbled,looking down. Natasha smiled softly at him, leaning forward and pecking him lightly on the lips. " I wondered when you would make your move." She laughed, hugging him tightly. " I like you too idiot." Clint blinked, heart speeding up. He smiled brightly, hugging her closely." G-good!" He laughed nervously, kissing her forehead. Natasha looked up at him, smiling softly as she leaned in for another kiss.

" I told you they would get together!" They both suddenly heard above them. They looked up, spotting Steve, Tony and Thor. Thor grinned widely, jumping down on the ground next to him. He pulled them into a tight hug, laughing loudly." Congrats you two! We must celebrate! " He said as he nearly choked them to death. Natasha smiled weakly, patting his arm." H-hard to breathe here.." She grumbled as Thor realised his grip on them. Off to the side Steve was taking his wallet out as Tony laughed triumphtly. " Told you they would hook up dude." Tony laughed, taking the twenty bucks from Steve as they followed the other three back into the school.


End file.
